


Have We Met Before?

by DaisyChainz



Series: Fox!Kylux Fest 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fox!Hux, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Shapeshifting, wolf!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Shape-shifter wolf Kylo meets gorgeous Hux at a club and find himself drawn to him--but his heart belongs to a fox from the woods. Phasma keeps pushing them together, does she know something they don't?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fox!Kylux Fest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021218
Comments: 22
Kudos: 90
Collections: Fox Kylux Fest





	Have We Met Before?

**Author's Note:**

> Fox/Kylux Fest 🧡🖤 🦊
> 
> Day 1: First Meeting/Familiar Stranger

"You seem familiar . . ." Kylo eyed the gorgeous red-head next to him, sipping whiskey at the bar. 

He rolled his eyes at Kylo. "Really? Does that ever actually work?" But he didn't get up and leave. 

Kylo would have laughed if he weren't truthfully puzzled. "Not often." He managed, his brain working overtime. 

The tequila probably wasn't helping. And Kylo's sensitive wolf nose was muddled by the over-powering smells of the bar--otherwise he could have just scented him. He never would have come in without Phasma having dragged him there after work. 

But now that he'd met Phasma's other friend from work? He would gladly risk a chance of a headache or a hangover (or both if the smells and the alcohol both got him) any day just to see Hux again. 

Hux looked him over, then huffed and looked away. He sat quietly, watching the bartenders doing their job. 

Pushing away the empty glasses and mangled lime slices, Kylo tried to focus himself. "Well, we both work for First Order, and we're both friends with Phasma. Did we meet for work?" 

Glancing back at Kylo, Hux shrugged. "Quite possibly." He stood suddenly, pulling out his wallet and throwing some money down. "If Phasma ever decides to come off the dance floor, would you tell her I said goodnight?" 

Kylo nodded. "Sure. But hey," Hux looked down at his hand on his arm, "will I see you around?" 

Hux looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, and Kylo's heart gave a little thump in his chest. But then he said, "professionally, perhaps." And disappeared into the crowd. 

Kylo gave a long sigh, then waved down the bartender for another shot. 

By the time Phasma did reappear, a giggly brunette in tow, Kylo was several more shots in. He was a big guy, with decent tolerance (thank you, supernatural wolf blood), but even he wasn't immune to tequila. Plus, he was a little depressed. 

"Where's Hux?" Phasma asked, after ordering herself and her new friend drinks. She sat on the stool next to Kylo and pulled the girl close. She went willingly, snuggling up under Phasma's chin and looking at Kylo while he answered. 

"He left. But not before shooting me down first." 

That got a loud laugh from Phasma. "You hit on Hux?" Her friend smiled. 

"Yeah." Kylo answered defensively, if a bit slurred. "He's cute." 

"Ah, but he has a secret boyfriend." Phasma confided in the brunette, who made a face and drank her shot. 

"Why's his boyfriend a secret?" Kylo asked. 

"Dunno. He said he met him when he went hiking." 

"Maybe they just hook up. You know, 'go hiking'." Phasma's own hook-up said, making air quotes with her fingers. Then she giggled. 

"I thought so too, but he got upset when I asked. Said it was deeper than that, but he doesn't even know the dudes name yet." 

The girl laughed and said, "well, what's my name?" 

Phasma threw back her own drink and grabbed the girl leaning on her. She squealed, making Kylo's ears throb. The loud music was bearable, but her high-pitched response made his ears ring. "You only need to know mine baby, cause you're gonna be the one screaming it." He watched Phasma chase the laughing girl back out onto the floor, then pull her close as they were reabsorbed back into the crowd. 

He couldn't blame Hux for wanting some mystery dude to be his boyfriend. In fact, the reason he was there at all was partly to blame on another mystery man. Well, not a man, actually; but a beautiful red fox that Kylo had crossed paths with in the woods, while he was in his wolf form. 

At first the fox had been frightened of him, but had stood up to him bravely. He was ready to fight if necessary, even though Kylo was much larger. Kylo wasn't interested in fighting, or destroying something so beautiful and bold. He had sniffed around the fox, keeping his head down. Not exactly submissive, but unthreatening. After a few minutes the fox had sniffed back cautiously. Then a noise in the surrounding woods had caused his head to come up and he had dashed away into the undergrowth. 

Kylo had searched him out several times, even bringing him a rabbit he had killed. He had dropped it before the fox, and the fox had regarded him regally, before picking the rabbit up and trotting away with it. 

The next time the fox had actually been playful. Jumping around him, allowing him to nip playfully at him. Kylo had loved the connection, he had found so few in his life. Very few as a human, and none in his wolf form. But the problem was always the same. There were no others like him, so he could only live half a life with whomever he chose. And who would want a wolf man, or in the case of the fox, half a wolf? 

Draining one last shot of tequila, Kylo let out a long shudder. No lime or salt that time. He didn't know if Phasma and her new friend were even still in the club. He paid up his tab and slid off the seat, ready to catch a cab home. 

*** ** 

Phasma threw open her door dramatically and said loudly, "oh good Kylo, you came." She smiled over her shoulder and Kylo immediately became suspicious. Who was she announcing his arrival to? 

She answered him almost immediately. "Hux! Look who's here!" 

Kylo closed his eyes and sighed. The hot red-head from the club. Wonderful. It wouldn't be awkward at all sharing the evening with one half of his fantasy-fodder. Not At All. "Thanks Phasma." He said sarcastically and followed her in. 

"You're very welcome!" She grinned, leading him into the kitchen where Hux was standing with a big glass of wine. Immediately upon seeing Kylo he gulped down half of the glass. Not awkward at all. 

"Hux, you remember Kylo? Kylo, Hux?" 

"Of course." They both mumbled, trying not to make eye contact across the small kitchen. Laughing, Phasma headed for the hall door. "I'll give you two a moment to catch up. I'll be right back!" And she disappeared. 

There was a long silence as Kylo turned his back to Hux, looking at the food on the stove and trying to pretend he cared whether or not something boiled over in Phasma's regrettable absence. 

But as he stood over the food, something else crept into his nose. A familiar scent, not one from his human life. One from the woods. Specifically one from . . . 

Kylo whirled around and unexpectedly found himself almost nose to nose with Hux. Taken by surprise, Hux leapt back nimbly, sloshing wine over his fingers. He didn't seem to notice as Kylo watched his nostrils flare with a deep breathe. 

"You smell . . . I mean, you seem, uh. Familiar?" 

Kylo could have teased him about whether that line ever actually worked, but his own brain was too busy working out what his own nose was telling him. 

"Yeah. I mean, you smell, you know. Uh, good." 

Eyeing him suspiciously, Hux took half a step back towards Kylo. "This is going to sound insane. I mean, really out there. But. You wouldn't happen to be a, well, um." 

"Wolf?" Kylo blurted out, already regretting it as he said it, but still looking at Hux in desperate hope. 

"Yeah." Hux breathed out, almost too quietly for even Kylo's sharp ears. "A wolf. How's that . . ." 

"Possible? How are you possible?" Kylo challenged, wanting to believe but it seemed much too far-fetched. "It is you, isn't it? You're the . . ." 

"The what?" There was the same defiance Kylo felt; the one tinged with hope. 

"Fox." Kylo said, and waited for the floor to swallow him. 

But Hux was nodding, stepping closer. "Yes. It is you. But how is that possible? I thought I was the only one. You know, that could . . ." 

"Shape shift? Yeah, me too." He reached out tentatively and ran a hand over Hux's arm. He felt large and ungainly, too rough to handle something so fine. But Hux's nose twitched, and he came closer. He took a deep sniff at Kylo's collar, his breathe ruffling the hair above it as he released a satisfied sigh. Kylo closed his eyes, briefly overcome. 

"It is you, I still can't believe it." Hux whispered. Kylo let himself trail a finger down Hux's cheek, admiring the softness under his rough finger. 

There was a clink as Hux set down his wine glass. Both hands found their way around Kylo's jaw, his thumbs stroking under his bottom lip. He moved a little closer, eyes glued to Kylo's mouth. Kylo held his breath. 

Both their heads shot up as they heard a noise from down the hall. Hux looked back at Kylo and hissed "what do we tell Phasma? She's already introduced us once. How do we explain how we acted the first time?" 

Kylo wanted to tell Hux he didn't care, they could leave right then and not worry about her at all. He wanted Hux to kiss him, to never stop touching him. He wanted to see Hux in his fox form again, knowing he was like Kylo. 

But Hux had other ideas. He stepped away, grabbing his wine glass as he went. "We'll just pretend like nothing had changed. It's too complicated, it would be too difficult. We'll have to come up with a story to present to her later." He waved a long hand at Kylo. "Go back to what you were doing. Pretend you still don't know me." 

So Kylo had to suffer as Phasma came back in the kitchen, looking between the two of them suspiciously. He had to sit and look longingly over the table as they had dinner, pretending he was paying attention to the actual words in the room, rather than just Hux's lips. The ones that had come so, so close to kissing him. 

It made him want to turn into a wolf and just steal Hux away from there. But he had a feeling Hux wouldn't like that, so he tried to behave. 

But as they were clearing the table Phasma's phone rang. She looked mischievously between them, then sighed dramatically and reached for her phone. "I suppose I'd better get that. Could you boys clear off the table to make room for dessert?" And disappeared back down the hall. 

Kylo obediently followed Hux back into the kitchen, dirty dishes in hand. But once they were at the sink, he couldn't stop himself any longer. The long weeks where he thought he could have neither the fox, nor the man, were gone and he wasn't going to let Phasma being down the hall stop him. He grabbed Hux by the shoulders and kissed him, hard. 

He swallowed half a protest before Hux was grabbing him back, kissing him back. His smell filled Kylo's nose and he tried to pull him closer, felt like he was trying to climb down Hux's throat. Still not close enough. 

The came up for a gasp of air and Hux gave a quick look at the empty doorway. He tugged Kylo's shoulder. "In here." 

He led them to the back of the kitchen. Phasma's apartment was in the ground floor, so instead of a balcony, she had a small mudroom leading out to a patio. The mudroom was dark, but it didn't matter. Kylo didn't bother to acknowledge the change, he just wanted to keep kissing Hux. 

So he did. They did. 

Suddenly, light flooded the mud room. Kylo and Hux jerked their heads to see Phasma with her hand in the light switch, but they didn't bother letting each other go. There didn't seem much point, then. 

"Well it's about damn time." She said, and flipped the light back off as she vanished back into the kitchen. Leaving them, and their astonishment, back in the dark. 

Even in the low light they could see each other perfectly well, thanks to their animal eyes. "How much do you think she knows?" Kylo stammered out. 

Letting out a long sigh, Hux shook his head. "Honestly? With that woman, it's really hard to tell. Just kiss me again, Kylo."


End file.
